tsukiutafandomcom-20200223-history
Fuduki Kai
|color = jul |seiyuu = |producer = |stagecast = (former) (current) |kanji = 文月 海 |romaji = Fudzuki Kai |nickname = 海兄 (Kai-nii) Heartbreak BlueTsukiutaSS (@tsukiutass) - ☆Heartbreak Trio☆ 1 →　2 → 3 Smiling Beast MasterTsukiuta. Official Twitter (@tsukiuta1) King of PiratesTsukiutaSS (@tsukiutass) - ☆ Allotment ②☆ |age = 25 years old (2019 setting) |gender = Male |birthday = July 15th |height = 187 cm |blood type = O |unit = |partner = (Seniors Group 2) |fanclub = mare |image gallery = Yes |font-color = #FFF |agency = Tsukino Talent Production }} is the male representative for the month of July. He is an idol under Tsukino Talent Production, and is a member of the idol unit [[:Category:Procellarum|'Procellarum']]. His producer is , and he is voiced by . In the Tsukiuta. Stage dance lives, he is portrayed by , and he shares his Tsukipro Dancer, Ikeguchi Yuta, with [[:Category:Six Gravity|'Six Gravity']]'s Satsuki Aoi. Appearance Kai is a well-built, fair-skinned young man, and stands tallest among the male idols. He has short, light brown hair which is often kept in a seemingly windswept style, and blue eyes. Personality Kai is most known for his bighearted, lively brotherliness, making him popular among and respected by other males. Being the eldest son among six siblings, Kai has developed a natural 'big-brother'-like personality, and has a habit of patting everyone on the head. He is naturally welcoming and accepting, although according to Haduki You, he can end up pampering others too much, especially Procellarum's leader Shimotsuki Shun.Tsukiuta. July: Fuduki Kai Character PageFuduki Kai Character Page (Tsukiuta. Official Website) Kai is known for being a jack-of-all-trades, as well as a very reliable person. Kai aims to become self-reliant, previously living off connections he has made through his part-time jobs and living on his own, prior to taking in Minaduki Rui, who treats as his own son and worries about often. Additionally, Kai enjoys physical activities and work, such as fishing and explorations. History Kai comes from a family of eight, being the eldest son among six children. However, due to his desire to being a self-reliant person, he has lived on his own after he had graduated, and aimed to open a general business of his own. He is an Osaka-born, but his family moved to Tokyo when he was in elementary school. He attended school from then all through high school in the metropolis, but the family's permanent house is in Osaka. His grandmother also lived in Osaka, specifically in Tanimachi. Tsukiuta. Official Twitter (@tsukiuta1)Tsukiuta. July: Fuduki Kai - "Sayonara Yume Hanabi", Track 1: OP (Mini Drama)Monthly Tsukiuta. Vol. 8 (August 2013)The poster to celebrate 3rd anniversary of Animate Umeda branch's opening. When he was 10 years old, he had an experience of losing the girl who was his first love due to illness. He still fondly reminisced about her now and then. Her death is also one of the reason that motivated him to work as a handyman.TsukiutaSS (@tsukiutass) He also developed a habit to do annual report to the stars, each year on Tanabata.TsukiutaSS (@tsukiutass) 1 → 2 → 3 One day, he had encountered Rui, who had just run away from home, and Yamato, in the rain, and took the two in. He was tasked with helping previously scouted members move in into the Tsukino dorms, and ended up being recruited while helping out. Taking advantage of the situation, he showed the company a picture of Rui, who had just woken up and wore an interestingly amusing expression. Rui, too, was scouted then and there.Tsukiuta. June: Minaduki Rui - "Rainy moment", drama partsTsukiuta. Official Twitter (@tsukiuta1) Relationships Minaduki Rui Kai took in Rui after the latter ran away from home, even Yamato, who Rui took with him. Kai, quite used to taking care of those younger than him, treats Rui as if he were his own son, or at least, a younger brother of his. Shimotsuki Shun Kai and Shun have grown quite close since they met as members of Procellarum. Kai looks after Shun and his whimsical decisions. Yayoi Haru He and Haru are both supporters of the leaders - 's Mutsuki Hajime and 's Shimotsuki Shun - so they get a long pretty well. He is the eldest son in the family has 5 brothers and sisters. It's a family of 8 including his parents. He also has a grandmother that lives in Osaka. *His sisters and brothers' names are not all revealed. **Eldest sister: Nagi TsukiutaSS (@tsukiutass) **Brother: Hiroshi TsukiutaSS (@tsukiutass) Discography Solo CDs Duet CDs Unit CDs Drama CDs Etymology *His name reflects many of his traits: **His given name, Kai (海), literally translates to "sea". **His surname, Fuduki (文月, Fudzuki), is the name of the seventh month of the lunar calendar. *Similarly, his and Himekawa Mizuki's official fanclub also reflects their position as July representatives: **Their official fanclub name, "mare", is Latin for the word, sea. ***Marine Day (海の日, Umi no Hi) is a Japanese national holiday celebrated on the third Monday in July.Wikipedia entry on Marine Day ****Their fanclub motif, a sailing ship, as well as their crest, an ocean wave, represents this as well. Trivia *His younger brothers are particularly shy, and are the type who aren't fond of standing out.Tsukiuta Radio Broadcasting Office (@tsukiutaradio) *He is right-handed, but thinks left-handed people are cool.TsukiutaSS (@tsukiutass) *His eyesight is 1.5.TsukiutaSS (@tsukiutass) *He is deemed to be resembling his father and is dog-like.TsukiutaSS (@tsukiutass) - Results (Father-like versus Mother-like)TsukiutaSS (@tsukiutass) - Results (Dog-like versus Cat-like) *His favorite color is blue.Tsukiuta. Official Twitter (@tsukiuta1) *His fortes include all kind of sports, physical related things, taking care of others, and all kind of odd jobs.Talent Production: Talent and Artist Profile: Fuduki Kai **Kai was the captain of his high school soccer team. *His favorite objects include candies, fireworks, festivals, family, sea, and summertime. **Favorite candy flavor is mint.Monthly Tsukiuta. Special Issue **Thinks that the best companion to eat white rice with is umeboshi.Tsukiuta. Official Twitter (@tsukiuta1) **Secretly also likes pudding. Before he's recruited and moves to the dorm, his refrigerator always has pudding stocked. It's the reason Rui came to love puddings.Tsukiuta. Official Twitter (@tsukiuta1) **He always has candies or cookies in his pockets. He is also the type that never misses checking out on limited time sweets.TsukiutaSS (@tsukiutass) **Had once ate a mackerel flavored candy and refused to acknowledge its existence. *He doesn't like leaving food half-eaten, illnesses, wounds, hospitals, and tragic stories. Like Hajime, he also can't stand aromatic items like perfumes.Weekly Tsukiuta. Vol. 2 (September 2014)Monthly Tsukiuta. 2013 Special Issue *His specialty cooking is cup noodles, instant ramen, manly-style yakisoba, and ginger fried pork.Tsukiuta Radio Broadcasting Office (@tsukiutaradio) *He eats a lot to the point that Rui commented that "he eats just like a cow". After taking a bath, he would usually drink half of a cartoon milk in one gulp. *The type that suddenly gets into the mood and all powered up when someone relies on him. *He can hunt fishes while swimming in the ocean with a spear. Tsukiuta. Animation episode 07 *He received the nickname 'Heartbreak Blue' because a magazine for 2D idols once held a popularity enquette about the songs and three Tsukiuta. songs took the top ranking for the 'heartbreak song' category. The 1st place is held by Arata's Sakura to Tomo ni Kimi dake wo., the 2nd place goes to Kai's Sayonara Yume Hanabi, and the 3rd place is taken by Hajime and Haru's Koi Wasuregusa. It became a popular joke, where they form a fake sentai group called Heartbreak Trio. **The joke is repeated now and then, like during April Fools at 2015 and 2016, and even during Tsukiuta. Stage performances. **Most often, however, Kai is treated as either a traitor or had retired from the sentai group because in another category titled 'lovey-dovey song', his and Shun's song, Kimi ni Hana wo, Kimi ni Hoshi wo, won the 2nd place and consequently turned him into Lovey Blue.TsukiutaSS (@tsukiutass) - ☆Entering, Child of Love☆ 1 →　2 *One of his embarassing stories is that the name of shampoo he uses is "Scent of Rose Princess' First Love". https://twitter.com/tsukiuta1/status/1057635194851618817 *Kai is the oldest member of the Tsukiutas. *Kai owns a car and he usually helps the managers to drive the members in the dorm off to their work locations. **Shun commented that Kai driving skills are as good as Sakaki, and it makes him falls asleep by mistake. References }} Category:Males Category:Idols Category:Procellarum Category:Fuduki Kai